


Obi Wan X Palpatine Idea - Sugar Daddy Sheev and later angst

by Echodoki



Series: Coffee-fueled plot bunnies [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And other SW characters ensembles, Angst, Idea - Freeform, Join me in hell my friends, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, and this plot bunny ate my brain, bullet points, but I’m obsessed with Obi angst so here we are, but also like, but i was showering, i did not meant to ship them, it has the potential to go all the way to rom com, messed up, terrible, the entire thing is horrible, this is a train wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echodoki/pseuds/Echodoki
Summary: This plot bunny jumped out and ate my brain while I was showering. I typed out this idea while dripping wet. Basically just my brain made up a situation to maximize Obi Angst. Somehow it insisted SugarDaddy!Sheev is a thing that I needed. I don't think I did a very good job mapping out the Obi Angst. Got too caught up in setting them up. Anyway welcome to hell.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Sidious, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Coffee-fueled plot bunnies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/498184
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Obi Wan X Palpatine Idea - Sugar Daddy Sheev and later angst

Sugar daddy! Palpatine

The Start:

  * Obi Wan killed Maul, and gained Palpatine’s attention. Here, a Jedi Padawan, not even a Knight yet, who from their records doesn’t look like a successful Jedi at all, somehow, killed his apprentice. This is highly peculiar.
  * Palpatine was sure this little Jedi had one feet in the Dark Side, which is how he managed to defeat Maul. But when he met Obi Wan, all he see and feel is a softly burning spot of light, sad but determined, and not even a little dark at all. This is surprising.
  * Palpatine needed to gain Anakin’s trust, but he was still a little curious about Obi Wan. He also reasoned that he can’t be seen as a creep and like the cunning politician he is, he does not request Anakin alone. He requested both Anakin and Obi Wan. To celebrate the anniversary of Naboo’s victory, of course.
  * Obi Wan was miserable. He lost his Master a year ago. He couldn’t celebrate his Master’s death but he also couldn’t deny the chancellor’s invitation.
  * Palpatine could be charming when he needed to. He played the sympathetic fatherly figure to Obi Wan to gain his trust.
  * Obi Wan was miserable and stressed and sleep deprived and depressed. As a very new Knight with an unusual Padawan who didn’t grow up in the temple, he is Stressed (TM). So, with some alcohol, some sweet words, some very subtle Sithly Force suggestion, some actually good parenting advice, he opened up to Palpatine. Slowly. Over the course of several years.



Here there be maybe some twisted fluff:

  * To Palpatine, Obi Wan is FUN!
  * Obi Wan, after warming up, had a surprisingly sharp tongue and even sharper wits. They discussed philosophy, ethics, literature, and politics. Despite Obi Wan being a Jedi and disgustingly soft and weak, despite their many differences, Palpatine found he really enjoyed their regular chats.
  * One day, Palpatine thought, it would be so much fun if he could twist this gentle light into a burning darkness. The process would be entertaining enough and challenging enough, and he grew bored with pretending to be a frail old nice guy. So he started to try to seduce Obi Wan.
  * “Try” being the keywords, because Obi Wan is Oblivious (TM).
  * Trope trope tropy tropes.
  * He realized after a while, showering Obi Wan with praise and luxury would only confuse him, so he changed tactic to - Wine and dine and philosophy discussion and “Ooooops sorry I kissed you, I am a lonely old man.”
  * Meanwhile Obi Wan was secretly freaking out a bit. Here, his trusted friend, who he saw as a semi-father figure, started doing confusing things to him. 
  * Then after the kiss he realized what Palpatine wanted from him. He felt sorry because he couldn’t give him what he wanted. So he hugged Palpatine. And maybe kissed his forehead too.
  * “Sorry my dear friend, I am unable to give you want you desire from me.” Basically just I can give you everything but my heart, I just hope you can be happy.
  * Angst comes from the fact that Obi Wan is slipping slowly in love with the Chancellor of the Republic, which is not good because: 
    * 1) attachment,
    * 2) that’s the Chancellor and this is a scandal waiting to explode, and he didn’t want to ruin Palpatine’s career or reputation.
    * Unbeknownst to him, 3) this is a Sith Lord deliberately seducing him.



Paving the road the the beautiful angst!

  * Palpatine is a nice sugar daddy. He took Obi to eat nice food and gift him with old books and stories, rare plants, precious gems, fine silks, all the goods.
  * They have a lot of night outs, long discussions in candle lights. They do a lot of very dramatic and romantic stuff, like star gazing, like wearing a gift the other gave them in public (except no one else knew).
  * Anakin is confused and a little disgusted because he witnessed his dad and his brother get together. He is also very invested in this messed up romance. Both Palpatine and Obi Wan come to him to ask for advice. Why they think it's a good idea he doesn't know, he's just a kid for Force sake.
  * Palpatine never made any promises though. But because he is a manipulative shit Obi Wan still felt like he owed Palpatine a lot and that _he_ was the one not committed enough in this relationship.
  * But of course, Obi Wan is Obi Wan.
  * Palpatine never meant to fall in love. He is a Sith damn it. He does not do love.
  * But that’s Obi Wan. A soft glow, a steady light. And for the first time, Palpatine is scared what he would become if this relationship continues. Maybe he will come back to the light before he drag Obi Wan down into the dark.



Here comes the shit storm:

  * The war began. Dooku said the Sith is in the senate. Obi Wan believed him.
  * Obi Wan started investigation because he was worried about the safety of Palpatine. But the deeper he dug, the more it seemed that his lover is the Sith.
  * Angst fest. He should tell the council. But he was so emotionally compromised, so irrevocably attached. His duty and his heart are tearing him apart.
  * Also like, how much of his affection had been real? Was this all a lie? What did Palpatine want from him? Was he a pawn? Or a pet?
  * So Obi Wan becomes more and more self destructive. This probably reinforced this idea that he is entirely expandable, not important to anyone at all. He probably see the entire war as something he is responsible for, like, he is directly at fault for all the millions of deaths.
  * And Palpatine gets more and more S t r e s s e d. Like sure, all his scheming is coming to fruition, but shit his lover is an idiot who has zero self preservation instinct. 
  * Palpatine at this point is able to admit that yes he loves Obi Wan and no Obi Wan absolutely cannot die.
  * Obi Wan kept getting captured, tortured. Kept taking hits for the clones. Kept taking unnecessary risks. Kept choosing the strategies that sure leads to success but almost always end up getting himself hurt. And it really worried everyone. 
    * Anakin is falling like a bungee jump, he would literally kill kittens to save his idiot master.
    * Cody has the entire GAR conscripted into his “Must Protect Stupid Jedi Club”.
    * The Jedi council probably felt something, but was too busy fighting a war.
    * Dooku is like his master is giving stupid orders like torture and kill that very important and useful ally who looked at his sweet obi wan funny that one time when he was drunk. His grand-padawan is very obviously depressed and the Jedi Order is doing nothing about it. Is he - a fucking Sith and not actually the boss - the only sane person left in this wild and crazy galaxy?
  * Palpatine kept trying to find excuses to get Obi Wan off of the battlefield. Like he requested the 212th to escort him literally everywhere.
  * They both know the other is hiding things. Both are desperately trying to find a happy ending out of this mess.
  * Palpatine does not want to care. Did not plan to care. He is one step from becoming the supreme leader of the galaxy but he couldn’t make himself to take that final step.
  * Obi Wan is slipping. He tried his entire life to be a good Jedi. As a good Jedi it is his duty to fight the Sith.
  * hashtag infinite sadness.
  * His padawan is slowly falling. His order failed his grand padawan. He fell in love with the ultimate enemy. His lover probably never even loved him. Millions and millions of people are dying as the war goes on. He's just so tired.



Endings:

  * Happy Ending route 1 
    * Obi Wan trying to seduce Palpatine into the light



  * Happy Ending route 2 
    * Obi Wan helps Palpatine become the Emperor, but guilt him into being an actual good ruler.
    * There be a lot of angst filled or frustration fuelled fucking.
    * Lots of misunderstanding and miscommunication.
    * They both hate themselves.
    * Trope trope tropy tropes.
    * Anyway after many years they were like, we been married so long now. We love each other, even if we are both terrible. Whatever the galaxy didn't completely fall apart maybe maybe maybe we are allowed some little happiness even if we don't deserve it.



  * Bad Ending route 1 
    * Obi Wan kills Palpatine then kills himself



  * Bad Ending route 2 
    * Palpatine brainwashes Obi to Fall. Locks him up. Wipe out the Jedi and rule the galaxy. Eventually Obi wakes up, kills himself.




End file.
